Second Heart: Drabbling in Love
by booknerd91
Summary: My take on the love like no other drabbles. The title comes from the quote "We were given: Two hands to hold. To legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find."
1. 1: Chocolate

Chiba Mamoru had always hated chocolate.

There was something about the sugary item that always struck him the wrong way. He was not a fan of anything sweet actually, but chocolate had always been the worse.

"Mamoru-baka?" Said baka turns from his seat at the counter to look at a certain girl whom he referred to as Odango-atama.

"Yes?"

"Here." With that Usagi thrust at him a plastic Ziploc bag. "We made these in home economics and we are supposed to give them to someone who is important to us, and well, here."

Mamoru looked down at the chocolate molded in a sloppy looking heart shape and then back at the girl leaving that gave it to him. And while he watched that Odango-atama walk out of the arcade and meet up with her friends he couldn't help but thinking,

Maybe Chiba Mamoru didn't hate chocolate after all.


	2. 2: Masks

2. Masks

Everyone knew when Sailor Moon was afraid, which quite frankly was often.

However, no one knew when Tuxedo Mask was afraid, which was even more frequent.

Whenever he felt the need to transform he would be shaking on the inside.

Whenever he would arrive at the fight, seeing her in harm's way, he would feel the need to empty his stomach of his most recent meal.

And whenever he would say one of his, admittedly, corny speeches it would take his full concentration to keep his voice from shaking.

But every fight he would show up exuding confidence in order to help Sailor Moon find the strength to fight and win, never once showing her that he was as terrified as she.

After all, he quickly learned, the greatest mask for fear is love.


	3. 3: Hair

3. Hair

Tsukino Usagi had always been proud of her hair. After her mother read her Rapunzel when she was a young girl she would never let anyone cut her hair. She even refused to get it trimmed; always stating that it wasn't the right time to cut it yet.

That was why, on one seemingly ordinary afternoon, Tsukino Ikuko almost fainted when her daughter came home with her hair almost three inches shorter.

"Mom you will never believe the day I had! It was awful!"

"Usagi, did you get your hair cut?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, it was way too long. I mean it was almost to the ground, but that wasn't what I was talking about. I met the most annoying baka ever today! He even called me Odagano-atama! Can you believe the nerve of him?"

And it while Usagi continued to complain about the 'baka' she met today that Ikuko realized that maybe Usagi had just been waiting for her own prince charming to notice her hair.

Now she just had to start prepping Kenji for the day that Usagi would bring this boy home.


	4. 4: Karma

4. Karma

"Tuxedo Mask do you know what karma is?" Sailor Moon couldn't help but question the masked hero before he disappeared. During one of their spars today, Rei had mentioned something about karma and Usagi had no idea what it meant.

"Well, karma is all about how your actions affect your everyday life. Such as, when you do good deeds, good things happen to you, and vice versa.

"Oh!"

The next day Mamoru immediately noticed something was off. He had been in the arcade for five minutes already and Usagi was not responding to any of his barbs.

"What's wrong Odango? Have your test scores gotten so bad that you can even think of comebacks anymore?"

"What! I'll have you know that I have decided to stop acknowledging you because you give me bad karma." At that Mamoru started to laugh hysterically.

As he laughed he managed to sputter out "you….can't…..be….serious!"

Getting angry Usagi stood up and proceed to dump the remains of her milkshake on his head. Mamoru was laughing so hard he barely noticed. Usagi started to storm away when she slipped on the milkshake that fell on the floor. Right before Usagi hit the floor Mamoru caught her. And then for a moment all they could do was stare into each other's eyes with milkshake dripping from Mamoru's hair onto Usagi's forehead.

But eventually time caught up with them and Mamoru pulled Usagi up so she could stand up and continue storming out. And as she walked away he could have sworn that she was muttering under her breath "what would Tuxedo Mask know about karma anyway!"

* * *

AN: I just wanted to make sure there was no confusion, but this isn't an actual story. They are individual drabbles based on the Love Like No Other list.

Thanks for reading and your thoughts! I really appreciate them!


	5. 5: Short Skirt

5. Short Skirt

"There is absolutely no way I am sending my baby girl in the past to become a Sailor Scout!" Neo-King Endymion was pacing in front of a very annoyed looking Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Mamo-chan we both knew this day was coming, why are you against this now?"

"There is no way I am letting my baby go anywhere in that outfit! The skirt is way too short!" After he declared that Serenity couldn't help but start laughing. "It's not funny! Soon she'll meet that 'boy' Helios and I will not allow my baby anywhere near him in such a scandalous outfit!"

Serenity couldn't help but remember an argument she had over heard her parents have right after they told them about their secret identities, actually her father had said almost the exact same thing, and while her mother's rebuttal had somewhat scarred the blond, she couldn't help but feel that she knew exactly how to end this. She stood up in his path and put a hand on his chest to stop him from continuing his pacing.

"You know Mamo-chan, with Chibi-Usa in the past we'll have a lot more time alone together." As she was saying this her hand slowly moved up to play with the hair on the back of his neck. "And if you're really good maybe I'll change into Sailor Moon for you, if I remember correctly you never had any complaints when I was in that 'scandalous outfit'."

And wouldn't you know it, Chibi-Usa left for the past the very next day.


	6. 6:Blue Eyes

6. Blue Eyes

A very young Usagi was walking to the room where she would meet her baby brother when she first heard the cries. Believing that no one should be crying on the day her brother was born Usagi immediately entered the door where a boy was sitting on a bed crying.

After learning why the boy was crying she pulled out one of the pretty flowers she had picked out from the flower store for her momma and brother earlier, and handed it to him.

"Thank you Usagi." He said as he sniffled. "You know, you have the prettiest blue eyes I ever saw."

"My momma says that their like crystals!" She exclaimed, her eyes shining even more than before with excitement.

"I hope that one day we'll meet again so I can see your pretty blue eyes again."

And so when that little boy did meet that little girl again, even though it was years later he knew right away who she was. And he decided then and there to do anything he could to get her eyes to sparkle like they did the first day they met. Even if that meant at first they had to sparkle with anger instead of love.


	7. 7: Things Left Unsaid

7. Things Left Unsaid

"Hi honey, how was your day?" 'I missed you'

"Eh, kind of boring. How was yours?" 'I missed you too'

"You know same old same old. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes." 'I've been waiting for this all day.'

"Great, I'll just go change." 'And make sure my candy stash is still intact just in case those lessons with Makoto haven't been doing so well.'

* * *

"This is great Usako." 'Wow, it's actually edible.'

"Thank you honey." 'Wow, it's actually edible.'

* * *

"Goodnight Mamo-chan." 'You go to bed too early.'

"Goodnight Usako." 'I stayed up so late today!'

"I love you Mamo-chan." 'I love you Mamo-chan.'

"I love you too Usako." 'I love you too Usako.'

Because, after all, there are some things that shouldn't be left unsaid.


	8. 8: Kiss

8. Kiss

"Ancient lovers believed a kiss would literally unite their souls, because the spirit was said to be carried in one's breath." –Eve Glicksman

Princess Serenity had not wanted to believe that a war could break out between the earth and the moon, but it became impossible to ignore when she saw Prince Endymion that night, the worry and fear etched into his face.

Both of the secret lovers tried to pretend that this was just one of their normal trysts, but both knew that this could be the last time they ever saw each other. And so after Serenity had given Endymion her locket, for good luck and as something to remember her by, they finally shared their first kiss. And when they kissed they both felt their souls combining to form a sacred bond, knowing that whatever happened during the upcoming war or even beyond that, they would always find their way back to each other.

And a millennium after the tragic death of the two lovers, while a young man and women argued and insulted each other, the ancient souls whose memories were still buried in the pair, gave a sigh of relief.

* * *

AN: Hey sorry it feels like it has taken a long for time for me to update and I want to apologize! I have been distracted, first Eclipse came out (which was AMAZING) and then The Last Airbender came out (which was horrendous) and then I got distracted from replaying kingdom hearts 2, and I just got back from vacation. So hopefully I will update more soon, I want to have a few more drabbles finished before tomorrow but I can't promise anything. Thanks for being patient! :D


	9. 9: Button

9. Button

"Motoki, what is wrong with the baka?" Usagi asked as she watches said 'baka' walk up to a button that had a sign above that said 'DO NOT TOUCH' hesitantly reaching his hand as if to press it then shaking his head and walking away only to pause and turn around, starting the cycle over again. Usagi has been watching him do the exact same thing since she arrived twenty minutes ago.

"Well Usagi, he is actually planning his own demise. He told something to Reika that he shouldn't have and know I am exacting my revenge." Motoki says as he smirks, watching Mamoru once again turning to face the button. "You see, he has one fatal flaw. He cannot help but break every 'Do Not' sign he comes across. In fact he has been banned from several museums for touching the 'do not touch' exhibits. "

Right after Motoki's explanation, Usagi hears a giant squeak coming from Mamoru. And while laughing at the expression on the face of the recently pudding covered college student, who apparently just **had **to press that button, a light bulb goes off and a mischievous smile spreads across her face.

And the next day when Usagi came into the arcade wearing the 'DO NOT KISS' sign her father gives her every day, that she usually just throws away, Motoki couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh.


	10. 10: Sweet 16

10. Sweet 16

While Usagi was standing with Mamoru under the full moon, for the longest time neither said anything. Still reeling from the battle of Galaxia, both just took comfort in the ability to listen to each other's steady breathing, to feel the heat coming from their joined hands, and to be comforted that the other was with them. Usagi relieved that Mamoru was alive and with her, and Mamoru relieved that he had not lost her heart to Seiya.

After what seemed to be hours Usagi finally broke the silence, looking for reassurance from Mamoru that he really loves her. And when Mamoru calms her fears, and leans down to kiss her for the first time in months Usagi can't help but feel that even though there was no cake, no presents, and even no recognition of this big day, this was the sweetest 16th birthday she could have ever hoped for.


	11. 11: Past

11. Past

Spinning across the dance floor she glowed. In a rare occasion her hair was down, softly curling to the backs of her claves. The white silk dress billows out from around her legs as she spins. The soft lighting hitting her skin in just the right way, making her look ethereal among the dolled up women that can never compare to her natural beauty.

Watching her dance, he could barely remember why he had been afraid of her. Having been orphaned as a young child he was always guarded for fear of being abandoned once again, pushing this angel away afraid that the past would repeat itself. But when the song ended and she turned to leave her current partner her eyes meet his from across the room and he knew in this moment that those fears no longer mattered. That it was about time he left his fears in the past where they belonged and finally move toward the future.


	12. 12: Present

12. Present

When Usagi eats breakfast she's thinking about her dream from that night.

When she walks (okay, when she runs to school) she's planning a sneaky entrance.

When she is in her morning classes she is daydreaming about lunch.

And while she is at lunch she is daydreaming about dinner.

In her afternoon classes she is sleeping.

And during detention she is snoring.

When she's doing her homework she is really reading a manga.

When she's eating dinner she's thinking about breakfast.

And when she's getting ready for bed she thinks about what her dream might be tonight.

But when she's near Mamoru, even when their arguing, all she can do is stay in the present, absorbing everything in that one moment because it's the only thing that holds her till the next.


End file.
